


Soulmate AU Prompts From Tumblr

by ScribeProtra



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Gratuitous Fanon, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeProtra/pseuds/ScribeProtra
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the title. I've written these as being intended as romantic, but if it comes across as more platonic to you, then cool.





	Soulmate AU Prompts From Tumblr

**1\. Anonymous asked: Saturnus/ Teodora - no 17, please?**

_17) the one where your soulmate’s name is on one wrist and your enemy’s name is on the other and you have no clue which is which._

Saturnus cackled and laughed and danced around the room once he finally found her. She was the same as him! Oh, this was so marvelous and wonderful! Simply the most perfect of days.  
On both of his wrists was written Teodora Vodenicharova. On both of hers was written Saturus Heteordyne. What a glorious and grand destiny they had together! What else could make him feel such perfect bliss?

He was so excited to see what would happen next!

***

**2\. phoenixyfriend asked: aweygfhasduf 17 for Agamo. Because I just imagined Adam and Lilith's reactions and I'm Dying.**

_17) The one where your soulmate’s name is on one wrist and your enemy’s name is on the other and you have no clue which is which._

Agatha Clay grew up knowing she was a lesbian. Or at least she liked both? Was that an option? 

On one wrist was written Demeter Athena Brewer while the other had Muse of Time.   
Granted that could just mean her love of science was so strong her soulmate was some metaphorical term of science. But she had never heard anything of a Muse of Time. Even after studying everything she could on Van Rijn’s Muses. (She did not like that Tarvek Sturmvoraus fellow as he kept taking out the books she wanted to read and she had to wait *months* for them to be available again.)

But if this Muse of Time was her enemy, she rather hoped Miss Demeter was kind about- about her soulmate having problems. 

On her worst days, when nothing went right and she had even more headache attacks then normal, she liked to image Miss Demeter swooping in and saying she was a princess and Miss Demeter was her sworn knight and taking her away to be happy. It helped, thinking that. Gave her something to hope for.

***

The first ten years of his life everyone assumed ‘Agatha Heterodyne’ meant they would be raided by the Heterodynes. A lot of people had a Heterodyne as their worst enemy after all.  
After he and Dinreel joined Mechanicsburg it was taken as proof that he was not only eligible for the troth but would survive the brau. No Heterodyne named Agatha had been born yet after all.

A hundred years after, when Van Rijn made his Muses, he finally had a clue who the heck Dis, Muse of Vengeance was. Still never met her, but at least a clue.

When the Masters were gone, the Castle broken, and they had to leave home, he kept rubbing his wrist. He’d still never heard of any Heterodyne named Agatha being born yet.  
What other choice could he make but to go and look for her?

(Though really, why his Papa decided it would be hilarious to name him after two Greek *Goddesses* he’d never understand. When he met her there was going to be a utter dumboozle of miscommunication.)

 

***

**3\. phoenixyfriend asked: Zeetha/Higgs 21?**

 

_21) the one where you can talk to your soulmate in dreams._

 

Axel had heard of this from other Jägers, but had never experienced it before. Sometimes a Jager would be hundreds or decades old before their soulmate is even conceived. Talking to an unborn child is an odd experience. Mostly it was just a sense of safely and love, being warm and tightly wrapped in a dark place.

Axel had the extra odd experience of knowing there was someone else with his soulmate in the womb. Twins was interesting.

He’d learned Skiffander over the years, when she was small and trusting and thought, possibly, that he was just a made up dream.

(How a person looked in dreams depended on how they felt about themselves. He was a himself as he should be, matching his brothers, wearing a human mask. She kept changing as she grew, but the green hair was always the same. As was the double shadow, one for her missing twin.)

He knew a lot about a small out of the way country he’d never heard of before her. That the Heteordynes never raided before, it was so small and far away.

He had resigned himself to never meeting her in person, outliving her, and meeting only in dreams. At least until the disordered fever dream and the ramble that she was in Europa looking for her father.

He’d looked for Chump, off and on, but had never found him either. Pretty sure he was dead.

Once she settled into a safe place and told him excitedly about her circus, he kept an ear out, found Master Payne’s Circus of Adventure, and then took leave to see a Heterodyne Show.  
She was magnificent and even more amazing in person. He felt oddly shy, not wanting to see her be disappointed in his actual looks. (He knew he wasn’t nearly as impressive or handsome as some of his brothers. Scars gave him a touch of class, but he has no fine pelt of fur, no sharp teeth or tusks, no gleaming scales, not even a set of claws.)

In the end he went the cowards route. She was fine and she was happy. The was enough for him. He would outlive her anyway.

He kept ears out for her, for the way back to Skiffander and for a man named Chump.   
It was still pure indulgence, him going back every time he could swing about a bit of leave. But well. No reason not to let himself see she was doing okay. He worried, a bit.

And then in Zumzum while he raised his eyebrows at three detached brothers swinging from the gallows she arrived with a Heterodyne in tow. Well. Alright then. 

Time to stop being cowardly.

***

**4\. phoenixyfriend asked: 5. Jorgi/Tarvek**

_5) the one where you don’t know your soulmate until you touch them._

Everything was already a mess and he was having to handle too much *everything*. Touch Jorgi to sling him on his back and. Aaaaarg. He didn’t need this! Now he had *four* people he could not allow to be harmed and it was so *unfair*.

 

Jorgi just kept cackling and teasing him as he tried to leave and it was hugely unfair! Why did he have to care about such brawling, ill dressed, and ill mannered *thugs*? First Wulfenbach and now a Jagermonster! What could he have possible done that was so terrible he needed to suffer so?!

And then the Hive Queen appeared because of course. Of course she would.

***

 

**5\. phoenixyfriend asked: 20. Otilia/Andre**

_20) the one where you don’t know your soulmate until you hear them say your name._

 

Andre had never heard of there being one sided soulmates before but eh. He’d seen weirder. And yeah, he’d done enough bad thing that he probably deserved it.

But, ho, Madam Von Pinn was such a beauty. Deadly and sharp, and delightfully bouncy- heh heh. He’d known he would have no other since the day Lady Lucrezia had finished making her for young (and never to be old, something that still hurt) Master Koyla.

It did and didn’t matter, that he wasn’t her soulmate. He was hers and the both of them served the Heterodynes. Okay so, he’d never get anything other then yearning. He was okay with that.  
He was *Jägerkin*. He knew love and he knew loyalty, in his bones and in his blood.

***

It was not her own self, but oh, being in the Heterodyne tiger clank was so much better than being in the cage the stealer of souls had trapped her in. 

The claws, she liked the claws that she could dig into stone. She loved the broad and strong back, a might shield to guard with. There was no more disgusting *squish* and constant *leaking* happening.

Adjusting to there apparently having been a time stop was an odd experience. Finally having Prende around after 200 years without was so wonderful she had no words. Artimo would have had them. Perhaps she would be lucky again and get to ask.

She roused herself, lifting her new great head of sharp teeth and strong jaws as a rowdy mob of Jägers went past. She recognized them. Especially the one that kept insisted he was her soulmate. Feh. 

He beamed and waved, “Hoy! Miss Zeetha explained! Is nize to see hyu again, Madam Otilia!”  
She shuddered, realization and shock sparking down and up her systems and wires. He was going to crow about this wasn’t he?

“Sister?” Prende asked.

Otilia sighed deeply once and got to her feet, “Sister, this ridiculous creature is Andre. My soulmate.”

***

**6\. lyragoblin asked: Listen,,,, Agatha/Higgs, 22?**

_22) the one where it’s impossible to lie to your soulmate._

 

***  
The thing was, that the inability to lie to one’s soulmate depended on one’s beliefs. If you believed keeping quiet about something didn’t ‘count’ as lying then you could do that. 

For Axel it depended on what he was keeping quiet *about*. Something that wouldn’t change their choice and would just be a huge mess? Then not lying, just being helpful. Tiny unimportant things weren’t lies they were not bothering his soulmate with tiny unimportant stuff.

He’d worried, on and off, about his soulmate being born outside of Mechanicsburg because his rank and status was deeply important and keeping quiet about it was the same as lying to his thought. Hokay, so yeah, he’d intended to keep quiet to his Lady what with the whole head Lucrezia nonsense.

Which was why he had been surprised and dismayed when he handed the Dyne water over and just blurted out, “I am the seventh Jägergeneral, and your spymaster, mine Lady.”

The Lady Heterodyne paused and stared at him eye wide as he stood frozen. He then blurted out, “I had planned on not telling you as telling you right now also counts as blowing my cover to your personal enemy depending on how much your Mama can see and hear. Also, I think we might be soulmates as I have been trying to lie right now and am physically unable of doing so. Also, I handed you Dyne water in hopes you will be able to use the energy to not die.”

His Lady and soulmate blinked at him, looked down at the half finished glass, and then stared him in the eyes as she finished draining it down.

“That was my plan as well,” she said, voice shifting towards the madness place, “And we’ll talk more later. If I survive, that is.”

“Hy haff no doubt hyu vill,” he said, smiling a little, relief she wasn’t angry flowing through his heart, as he then added the next step.


End file.
